


When Louis first saw Harry

by harry_tpwk



Series: Harry&Louis [1]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larries - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), louies
Genre: 2015 Harry, Flower Crowns, Gay, Long Hair Harry, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, pink nail polish, sexual energy, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_tpwk/pseuds/harry_tpwk
Summary: Louis drooled when he first saw the tall Greek god wearing a flower crown and pink nail polish.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Harry&Louis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890499
Kudos: 56





	When Louis first saw Harry

When Louis first saw Harry, the curly haired lad was wearing a ridiculous printed shirt that looked like a unicorn had puked on it, full of bright neons in random shapes. It was loose on his tall frame and a few buttons were undone at the top to show his collarbones and some of his chest. Louis could see a tattoo of some kind peeking out of his collar, but he couldn't make out what it was. He squinted to try and get a better look when suddenly the tall lad turned his gaze to look straight into Louis's soul. Louis flushed and immediately looked away, embarrassed he'd been caught staring.

Then he could feel his gaze on him. Louis swallowed, wondering why the man was staring at him for a good long minute before he finally looked away, giving Louis relief, like a weight had been lifted off of him. He turned back to take him in with his eyes once again, eyes travelling down to see the glorious skinny jeans that were containing his thighs. Fuck, those thighs were delicious, and Louis was immediately drooling. He really liked thick thighs on a guy. Men with thunder thighs were rare. He had them himself but he couldn't exactly drool over his own sexy thighs, could he now?

He swallowed hard at just how tight the black skinny jeans looked on the tall Greek god. His bulge looked delicious, and like he was half hard. Oh well, Louis was half-hard himself from only staring at a sexy stranger. He let himself imagine what it would be like to touch his bulge through those jeans, groaning to himself. It had been such a long time since Louis had had any action. He was really missing it.

The sexy Adonis turned his head to look at his spectator again, one perfect eyebrow arched. Louis felt tingles shoot through his skin at the look he was being given. He had perfect green eyes that looked like literal emeralds and his gaze was intense. Louis almost fell to his knees in front of him right then. How the hell was he doing this with just his eyes? Holy shit, he thought to himself.

Louis's eyes travelled slightly up to have a nice appreciative look of his unruly curls running down his ears and to his shoulders, falling in ringlets. It made him look even more manly, and, Louis assumed, also a few years older than he actually was. Some guys couldn't pull off the longer hair look, and if Louis had a type, he loved a guy who could pull it off. And boy, oh boy, could this man do so much more than pull it off. But that wasn't even the best part. The best part was that the green eyed beauty was wearing a flower crown. Louis wasn't sure which flowers they were, maybe daisies? He couldn't remember what they were called, but that didn't matter.

Louis wanted to tangle his hair in the curls and feel the flowers against his hand as they snogged the breaths out of each other. He was about to start imagining it right then when he saw the Greek god wink at him, actually wink, before striding towards Louis. Louis gulped hard again. Oh god, oh god, he was walking towards him, and Louis suddenly lost his ability to speak. He tried to look away but he couldn't. Those eyes had him frozen in his spot.

"Hi," he grinned. "I'm Harry." He extended his hand out for a good old shake.

Louis stared down at his hand. Wow, it was huge. Louis noticed that he was wearing a few rings on his long fingers, and his fingernails were painted. Fucking painted a shade of pastel pink. He shook hands with Harry, looking back up at him. He was a good few inches taller than him, too.

"Louis," he responded, his throat feeling dry. Good god, he must have a raging boner by now, and he really was hoping Harry hadn't noticed.

"So, uh, I saw you from over there, making eyes at me," Harry winked.

Louis actually fucking blushed for a few seconds before gathering up his wits to hit him with a smirk. "Well, you were just standing there, looking like you do. How was I supposed to not make eyes at you?"

Harry grinned, showing off perfect pearly white teeth. His eyes crinkled at the sides a little, which Louis liked. And holy fuck, he had perfect dimples. Louis had never met a more perfect specimen in his entire life. God, he'd wasted 25 years.

"Are you a student here?" Harry asked innocently.

"No, I'm here to meet my sister. She's studying fashion and modelling," Louis shrugged. "You don't look like a student, either."

"I am a student," Harry said, stepping closer just to see how Louis would react. Louis tried to appear unphased, but he could feel his heart racing. "Last year, culinary studies."

"Oh, you're younger than I expected," Louis breathed out.

"I'm old enough for you," Harry smirked, licking over his lips.

Louis started at that. If he hadn't been sure before, he was now. Harry was 100% interested in him in that way.

"Cat got your tongue?" Harry asked, making his voice husky and deep on purpose, letting out a chuckle when Louis stepped even closer. They were almost touching and Harry could feel his body heat.

"I'd like to shove my tongue down your throat," Louis sassed, standing up on his tiptoes to push his face closer to Harry's.

Harry swallowed, and Louis noticed the bob of his Adam's apple. Louis wanted to suck on it and leave a bruise there for everyone to see.

Louis pulled out a card from his pocket and pushed it into the pocket of Harry's jeans, shoving it inside. The denim felt rough but he could also feel the thickness of his muscles against his hand. Louis moved back, smirking at him. "I'll see you later, Harry." With that, he turned around and walked away confidently, feeling Harry's eyes on his arse. For once in his life, Louis could be very, very thankful for his asset.

Harry looked down, ignoring his extremely obvious hard on, fishing out the card from his pocket, looking down at it.

Louis Tomlinson, Junior Editor, R&L Publishing. And under it, his number.


End file.
